jtoh_rblxfandomcom-20200214-history
Tower of Stress
What is the Tower of Stress? The Tower of Stress, or ToS for short, is a challenging ascending tower in Ring 1. Made by Hat_Rox, it is the 2nd community tower. ToS gets its difficulty mostly from one stud wide platforms and long, precise jumps. It is also infamous for the leap of faith truss jump that takes the player from Floor 9 to Floor 1. Most players go here after beating/clearing Tower of Overcoming Hatred, Tower of Keyboard Yeeting, Tower of Hecc or even Tower of Cold Hands (if you have done ToCH 'before this tower). Beginners Guide Starting the Tower: *'Floor 1 (Intro Floor): 'This floor has quite a few 1 stud wide bricks and there are 2 paths. The 1st path leads you to some jumps where you have to jump to platforms right above you, a lot of people tend to jump from the center but jumping from the side is easier as you are less likely to slide off from holding forward too much. The 2nd path leads you to some 1 stud wide bricks on the wall. After you are done with whichever path you have chosen, you have to do some rather simple wraparounds with small spaces to fit in. After you beat those, you are done with this floor. *'Floor 2 (T-Pose Letters/1x3 Climbing Section Floor): This floor begins with 3 paths. The first path is insanely difficult compared to the rest of the tower, having 0.2 stud platforms and 1x1x1 poison bricks that are quite spaced, but this path leads straight into floor 3, and can be cleared within 10 seconds if fast enough. The second path has you walk across platforms that spell out "T-POSE" referring to the T-Pose meme that was popular at the time. Then you will have to do sections with varying jumps but half of it is under a safety net. There is also a semi-transparent 1x1x1 platform that allows you to skip a chunk of this path. The Third path is the longest but also the most safe. you will meet 1 stud bars, a simple 1 stud wraparound and a set of spinning poison blocks that is followed by a jump with a gap around 11 studs long. then it's just a simple scattered staircase that finishes off the floor. The ladder you may have noticed is part of the 3rd floor but can be skipped to with the Bootleg Gravity Coil Continuing the Tower: *'Floor 3 (Sideways Ladder Jump Floor)': The first part of this floor is an awkward ladderhug that may take a while to get used to, followed by more spinning kill bricks into some basic 1 stud bar jumps. then a long jump into a ladder that while climbing turns non-collideable and leads into an invisible walkway. afterwards you do some basic jumps and you're onto floor 4 *'Floor 4 (Awkward Ladder Floor)': starting off with a spinning kill brick this floor goes into a box that has a fake path within it. then you have some basic jumps and a 1 stud few poles, before a long sideways jump. you then climb a diagonal pole, and double back on poles overhead, before jumping down to a platform. Then you have a weird ladder that may take a while to get used to but afterwards leads to floor 5. *'Floor 5 (Lava Truss Floor)': This floor can be quite tricky for players the first few times. The starting ladder from floor 4 can be fiddly if you get stuck under the platform. You jump to another platform, which is followed by a wraparound to a truss on the opposite side of the adjacent wall. What follow are a few basic jumps, before jumping down to a pole, which you use to climb some trusses. These trusses have poison blocks on the front, so unless you line up perfectly you will have to jump off the truss to move along it. Once at the top, you follow a 1 stud wide pole, before jumping on poles of the same width, ending in a ladder. From there, you turn right and follow the platforms. What may confuse new players is the reverse ramp (the platforms ramp down then up, but the invisible walkway you walk on ramps up then down). From the invisible walkway, you jump to a platform (this can be jumped to from the top of the truss with poison blocks), and do some basic jumps to a ladder. After climbing this ladder, you do a couple of basic pole jumps and some in and out jumps, and you are onto floor 6. *'Floor 6 (Angled Climbing Jumps Floor)': The start of this floor has a long poison spinner. A basic jump begins this floor, before jumping onto a translucent platform and onto some poles on the wall. Then there is two more basic jumps and an in and out jump. This is the middle of the floor. There are four basic jumps, the first and second of which are onto falling platforms (they don't work unless you continuously jump on them, as of 2nd Jan 2019). The last jump is onto an angled upwards pole, from which you do an in and out jump onto another angles upwards pole going the other way. Now you are at the ending of the floor. From this pole, you do some basic jumps onto poles, before jumping onto a long pole. At the other end of this pole is an in and out jump onto an angled pole, following this is a few simple pole jumps and you are onto floor 7. *'Floor 7 (Mini Tower and 11-stud jumps Floor)': Floor 7 is commonly known as the hardest floor in the tower. The main focus of the floor is around a structure (similar to the orange floor in Tower of Hecc). To start you do a few corner wraps, followed by some jumps onto 1 stud blocks. From here, you jump onto a platform, and do a few more 1 stud platform jumps before jumping back onto the structure. This is the hardest section of the floor. Lots of 1 stud wide poles are to follow, these are advised to be done sideways. The two jumps in the middle of these poles are the hardest of the tower because they are 11-stud jumps. After these poles, you return to the structure and climb three 1-stud wide trusses, before performing a couple of corner wraps and basic jumps. The last jump of the floor is similar to the ending of floor 4, with a jump to a ladder, but having to come away from the wall a bit first. After this, you are onto floor 8. *'Floor 8 (Angled Wraparounds/Non-Carrying Spinners Floor)': Like Floor 5, this floor may take also a few tries to get over it, This Floor starts with a small spinner into a long walkway and poles. Then you have angled wraparounds and a high jump that is nearly impossible at normal height but can be made easier by going up the wall behind. Then you have 1x1 vertical poles and small 1 stud bars into a pushing platform. After a climbing jump and some 1 stud bars you have spinners that are so small, they are lighter than the player and cannot carry you. Finally, you have a weird part climb which is probably the hardest part of the floor, a broken 1 stud pole, and a long jump leading into an angled 1x1x1 platform, And the box section marks the end of the floor and the beginning of floor 9. Finishing the Tower: *'Floor 9 (Floor 1-9 Truss Climb Floor)': Now you have 1 stud length poison jumps that have less space the further it goes and a long poison brick. Then you head to an outside section that has a large jump to get to the truss 850 studs long. Then you'll encounter some 1x1x1 platforms, 1x1x1 climbs, and a set of falling platforms. later, you are met with a fake ladder that leads into a different path required to progress to the final floor. *'Floor 10 (Wraparound Floor)': Starting off, there are rope swings that require you to actually swing them back and forth to make the absurdly large gaps. This section was so difficult, a semi-transparent pole was added as an intended skip. Next there is a wall of platforms and slanted poles similar to the ones in floor 2. then. wraparounds on a 1 stud pole. They lead to 1x1x1 climbs and basic 1x1 jumps. Now you have MORE wraparounds and basic 1x1 vertical poles. Now you are at the final stretch. A broken 1 stud pole and 2 stud wraps will lead to a broken slanted 1 stud pole and the winpad. Good game! You beat the Tower of Stress! Music: *Floor 1: A Hat in Time - A New Adventure *Floor 2: Joakim Karud - Dreams *Floor 3: Walkin' *Floor 4: A Hat in Time - Scootin' Through Clocktowers Beneath The Sea *Floor 5: Tokyo Ghostbuster: The 1980s Anime *Floor 6: Cheat Codes ft. Evan Gartner - Adventure *Floor 7: Yumi Rose - Lum *Floor 8: Trainwreck of Electro Swing - A Hat in Time Remix *Floor 9: Breakbeat Heartbeat - Constellations *Floor 10: Masked Dedede - Kirby Triple Deluxe Continuing after this point This most likely could have been either your 5th, 6th, 7th, or 8th tower beaten. If it is your 5th then go for either Tower of Screen Punching, Tower of Overcoming Hatred, or Tower of Cold Hands (If you haven't done that yet) whichever one you choose next is entirely based on your preference. If you have all 4 of those towers beaten and you beat this as your 8th tower then go to either Tower of Impossible Expectations, or Tower of Rage, again, choose whichever suits your preference. ToR has a more spread out difficulty while ToIE's difficulty focuses on one part (floor 8). However, if you're in a mood for failing from trolls over and over, go to the Tower of Traps next.